


Hammerhead

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: The Argentum Brothers [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Il leggero vibrare della vettura e della musica in sottofondo si rivelarono sin dall'inizio di quel viaggio gli unici compagni che Loqi sapeva di potersi permettere. Aveva lasciato i cancelli esterni di Insomnia da quasi mezz'ora e davanti a lui vedeva solo un lungo e quasi interminabile rettilineo. Una strada semplice e noiosa che lo avrebbe portato fino alla sua meta: Hammehead.Per Loqi quella era la prima volta lontano da Insomnia e dalla sua barriera protettiva, o almeno era il primo viaggio che faceva consciamente e di sua spontanea volontà. Perché essendo nato in una terra straniera, in qualche modo era stato anche fuori da quei confini... ma al periodo era troppo piccolo per ricordare e, sinceramente, tentava di non pensare mai al suo passato e al fatto di essere nato in un laboratorio di Niflheim.





	Hammerhead

**Author's Note:**

> \- Prompto e Loqi sono fratelli. Loqi ha una relazione stabile con Cor.  
> \- Questa fic risulta una AU per la presenza di Loqi nella vita di Prompto sin dall'infanzia ma segue in qualche modo la linea temporale del gioco.  
> \- Ringrazio con tutto il cuore chi mi ha aiutata per i discorsi meccanici sulla macchina çAç in particolare **Arwy** e **Miry**! Grazie stelle!  
>  \- Non betata ç_ç  
> \- Scritta per il Cow-T8

Il leggero vibrare della vettura e della musica in sottofondo si rivelarono sin dall'inizio di quel viaggio gli unici compagni che Loqi sapeva di potersi permettere. Aveva lasciato i cancelli esterni di Insomnia da quasi mezz'ora e davanti a lui vedeva solo un lungo e quasi interminabile rettilineo. Una strada semplice e noiosa che lo avrebbe portato fino alla sua meta: Hammehead.

Per Loqi quella era la prima volta lontano da Insomnia e dalla sua barriera protettiva, o almeno era il primo viaggio che faceva consciamente e di sua spontanea volontà. Perché essendo nato in una terra straniera, in qualche modo era stato anche fuori da quei confini... ma al periodo era troppo piccolo per ricordare e, sinceramente, tentava di non pensare mai al suo passato e al fatto di essere nato in un laboratorio di Niflheim.

Quindi, quello era e sarebbe rimasto il suo primo viaggio  _ ufficiale _ fuori dalla capitale di Lucis... per il quale non poteva non provare un vago senso di ansia. Era un tipo abitudinario alla fin fine e lo stare così distante dalla sua quotidianità lo metteva un po' in soggezione. Però, come si disse per allontanare quelle sensazioni così fastidiose, si trovava su quella strada per lavoro e non per un viaggio di piacere.

Era stato Cor a dargli quell'incarico e in un certo qual modo, se si ignorava quel leggero disagio, si era sentito anche sollevato all'idea di lasciare la sua abitazione ormai deserta a causa della partenza di Prompto. Era imbarazzante ma anche rassicurante pensare che l'uomo lo avesse fatto solo per tirargli su il morale. Perché d’altro canto, la settimana appena passata era stata la più difficile di tutta la sua vita, da una parte la speranza e la gioia legate alla possibile fine della guerra attraverso il trattato di pace, dall'altra l'umore pessimo di Prompto davanti al matrimonio combinato tra Noctis, il suo fidanzato, e Sua Grazia Lunafreya di Tenebrae. Uno dei punti fondamentali per raggiungere quella tanto agognata pace.

Quel malumore aveva contagiato un po' tutti e Loqi si era trovato dapprima a cercare di consolare suo fratello, senza sapere però che pesci pigliare - che si poteva dire in quelle occasioni? -, e infine a provare un'immensa preoccupazione all'idea di permettergli di lasciare Insomnia per andare fino ad Altissia proprio per il matrimonio.

Alla fine Prompto era partito e Loqi era rimasto solo.

Forse tutta quella sua tristezza era un po' esagerata, anche perché alla fine era passato solo un giorno, ma lui e suo fratello stavano insieme da sempre e per Loqi era davvero strano non vederlo né sentirlo con la stessa frequenza.

_ "Speriamo non si cacci nei guai... ma c'è Ignis, quindi dovrebbe andare tutto bene", _ si disse per allontanare quelle preoccupazioni che sembrarono quasi passare in secondo piano nel rivolgere il suo pensiero a quella sorta di  _ missione _ .

Di quel compito che gli aveva affidato Cor sapeva ben poco. Gli era solamente stato affidato un camioncino con alcuni materiali da consegnare a Cid Sophiar. Attrezzistica che, da quel sapeva, era introvabile al di fuori della capitale - come strumenti per la diagnostica della macchina e altri utensili nuovi e più moderni.

Una missione semplice, decisamente alla sua portata, e che probabilmente lo avrebbe tenuto occupato per gran parte della giornata visto che Leonis era stato chiaro riguardo il carattere del meccanico di Hammerhead. Da una parte non gli dispiaceva il mettersi alla prova e distrarsi in quel modo, ma a dirla tutta, più si allontanava da Insomnia più la situazione gli sembrava strana.

Aveva accettato con un po' di imbarazzo l'idea che Leonis l'avesse fatto solo per distrarlo e per tirargli su il morale, ma poteva fare qualsiasi altra cosa all’interno della Cittadella o della capitale. Come, ad esempio, aiutarlo a sistemare dei dossier oppure fare shopping visto che quello lo aiutava quasi sempre. Inoltre, come ben sapeva, era raro che da Insomnia partissero carichi di materiali per l'esterno, con la guerra non era sicuro avventurarsi fuori in quel modo, e i pochi viaggi venivano fatti o dalla Guardia Reale o dagli Angoni.

Lui, però, era solo... forse la tregua e la pace ormai prossima avevano creato quelle nuove possibilità? Non ne era certo, e forse stava addirittura lasciando troppo libera la sua fantasia, facendo nascere complotti e cospirazioni solo ed esclusivamente nella sua mente come era solito fare. Tuttavia, non riusciva ancora ad allontanare del tutto quella sensazione.

Inoltre, da lì a qualche ora si sarebbe firmato il trattato e il farlo partire così senza un vero e proprio preavviso gli sembrava per davvero strano. Era un evento epocale che lui avrebbe volentieri guardato comodamente seduto sul divano del suo salotto, con una tazza di tea in mano. Però Cor era stato categorico:  _ doveva partire _ . Aveva accettato quasi subito in realtà, incoraggiato anche dall’idea di una distrazione così drastica, e si era lamentato solo per il gusto di farlo… ma nel pensarci in quel momento non poteva non rendersi conto di quanto quella situazione gli sarebbe dovuta sembrare strana.

_ "Sembra quasi che non mi abbia voluto a Insomnia" _ , si disse infatti, aggrottando le sopracciglia,  _ “magari... voleva proteggermi da qualcosa”. _

Era solo un'ipotesi per lo più romantica, certo, ma non poteva non trovarla altrettanto fastidiosa. Neanche lui si fidava di Niflheim - e aveva le sue ottime ragioni -, e le possibilità che l’Impero tradisse le aspettative erano sfortunatamente alte, ma avrebbe preferito che Cor in quel caso gli esponesse i suoi dubbi anziche spedirlo fuori dalle mura in quel modo.

_ "Poi sarei io quello con problemi di comunicazione" _ , aggiunse nervoso, tentando poi di convincersi che forse si stava per davvero lasciando trasportare troppo dalla sua fantasia e dalla sua passione per i complotti. Ma non poteva farci niente, quella che stava vivendo era una situazione anomala e Prompto avrebbe dovuto pensarci due volte prima di regalargli il libro  _ “Il Re Perduto - Intrighi e Complotti nell’Antica Insomnia” _ per il suo compleanno.

Non poté non sorridere al pensiero e, bevendo un sorso d’acqua dalla sua bottiglietta, decise semplicemente di lasciar perdere e di osservare invece il paesaggio al di fuori di Insomnia.

Leide era per lo più una regione desertica, e Loqi non poteva non ringraziare il climatizzatore di quel piccolo camioncino che gli era stato affidato e che gli stava impedendo di patire il calore di quella regione.

Fece scorrere rapidamente lo sguardo attorno a sé, scorgendo il cielo era azzurro macchiato solo di tanto in tanto da qualche nuvola bianca. Era una giornata stupenda sotto il punto di vista meteorologico, e durante quel tragitto intravide addirittura degli animali selvatici inseguirsi e correre negli ampi spazi che caratterizzavano Leide. Era la prima volta che li vedeva così da vicino ed era in qualche modo affascinante scoprire la vita fuori da Insomnia. Sembravano due mondi totalmente diversi, e si chiese se con la pace le cose sarebbero realmente cambiate. Magari il commercio sarebbe stato più semplice senza la paura degli attacchi imperiali e la crescita tecnologica avrebbe raggiunto anche tutte le altre regioni.

Era un pensiero positivo e carico di speranza che si perse nell’orizzonte quando i suoi occhi incontrarono in lontananza le insegne del garage nel quale era diretto.

Sicuramente, si disse, Prompto era passato di lì il giorno prima e con altrettanta probabilità era già partito alla volta del molo di Galdin. Quello però non gli impedì di premere un po' di più il piede sull'acceleratore, quasi speranzoso di vedere la Regalia ancora ferma lì - ricordava ancora la leggera punta d'invidia che aveva provato quando suo fratello, in via del tutto confidenziale, gli aveva detto con quale vettura avrebbero affrontato il viaggio.

Raggiunse la sua meta in pochi minuti e solo dopo aver parcheggiato si permise di guardarsi attorno con curiosità. Della macchina di Re Regis non vi era traccia, e costringendosi a mettere per un momento da parte la delusione e la preoccupazione, insieme a tutti i dubbi che lo avevano disturbato fino a qualche istante prima, si concentrò sul presente.

Hammerhead era un garage con annesso mini-market e ristorantino - il  _ Pit Stop _ di Takka -, una meta di passaggio molto famosa sia per poi cercava asilo a Insomnia che per i pochi abitanti che avevano la sfortuna di vivere fuori dalla protezione della barriera del Re. Negli anni passati quella zona era stata teatro scontri tra le forze di Insomnia e quelle dell’Impero, ma per fortuna la guerra si era spostata sotto le mura esterne salvando quelle aree più abitate. Che, tuttavia, ugualmente sotto la presa di Niflheim, date le Basi che si trovavano ubicate in varie zone di Lucis.

Sembrava in ogni caso un luogo abbastanza pacifico, che andava avanti nella sua normale esistenza come se non fosse minimamente toccato dalla guerra o dal trattato. Non era male, ammise a se stesso allontanandosi dal suo camioncino per andare verso la struttura principale di quella località.

Gli era stato detto di cercare solo ed esclusivamente Cid Sophiar che, oltre ad essere stato un ex meccanico nella Cittadella, altri non era se non un vecchio compagno d'armi di Cor e del Re Regis.

Aveva visto alcune foto con l'uomo ma era certo che non gli sarebbero state di grande aiuto visto che erano passati almeno trent'anni da quando erano state scattate. Ad aiutarlo aveva solo due cose: da una parte gli avvertimenti di Cor riguardo il carattere difficile del suo vecchio amico, e dall'altra la sua fama. Si diceva infatti Cid Sophiar fosse stato, ai suoi tempi, uno dei meccanici più bravi della Cittadella - una sorta di leggenda per Loqi, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

Il suo sguardo venne subito attratto da un uomo disteso su uno sdraio, riparato dal sole con un ombrellone, e schiarendosi la voce lo raggiunse per chiedere informazioni riguardo il proprietario garage.

«Salve», esordì, catalizzando subito su di sé lo sguardo dell'anziano. Indossava un cappellino e una giacca con il logo di Hammerhead e, andando a intuito, pensò fosse proprio lui famoso Cid Sophiar, il proprietario del garage. Ma, in assenza di conferme vere e proprie, decise di evitare di ostentare troppa sicurezza.

«Sto cercando Cid Sophiar», riprese infatti.

«Chi lo cerca?», ribatté l'uomo, sollevandosi dal suo sdraio, emettendo un basso lamento e mugugnando un qualcosa sulla sua schiena. Aveva un accento molto marcato, tipico di quella regione.

«... io?», rispose Loqi, come se quella fosse una cosa ovvia, «vengo dalla capitale, ho portato alcuni materiali meccanici. Ordine del Generale Leonis», concluse, trattenendosi dallo storcere il naso nel doverlo definire Cor in quel modo.

«Il  _ Generale Leonis _ », ripeté l'altro, proseguendo poi con un: «mi sorprende sempre sentire quanta strada ha fatto quello scavezzacollo».

Loqi sentì una sorta di simpatia istantanea verso quell'uomo, ma cercò di restare controllato, soprattutto mentre quello riprendeva a parlare.

«Da quando in qua mandano un ragazzino da solo a fare queste consegne? Il trattato tiene occupati tutti in città?», insinuò e, così come era nata, quella simpatia sembrò scemare con altrettanta velocità.

«Non sono un ragazzino», si difese prontamente, «il mio nome è Loqi Argentum e sono un meccanico! E di certo ero il più adatto visti gli strumenti di ultima generazione che sono stato incaricato di portare qui! Non come quegli ignoranti degli Angoni!»

L'uomo lo squadrò da capo a piedi, giudicandolo palesemente.

«Sembri più un signorino che ha paura di sporcarsi», commentò, andando lentamente verso il camioncino, con Loqi subito alle calcagna.

«Dammi una tuta da lavoro e ti faccio vedere chi ha paura di sporcarsi!», esclamò senza più curarsi del resto. Ovviamente non voleva sporcare i suoi indumenti - li avrebbe dovuti tenere addosso per tutto il giorno, d’altro canto -, ma con una tuta da lavoro non aveva paura di niente.

Era abituato all'olio e al grasso, e quell'uomo - che doveva essere per davvero il famoso Cid visto il caratteraccio - lo stava volutamente sottovalutando: ed era una delle cose che odiava di più al mondo.

«Cosa hai portato?», lo interrogò l'altro e Loqi, gonfiando il petto, aprì il portellone anteriore del camioncino, dove erano stati accatastati ordinatamente degli scatoloni.

«Abbiamo strumenti per la diagnostica, oli e filtri per motore e ricambi vari», dichiarò, elencando poi più nel dettaglio i contenuti delle scatole, cercando di mostrarsi il più preparato possibile.

«Mh... Cindy ne sarà felice», commentò l'uomo senza permettergli di finire. Infatti iniziò ad allontanarsi come tutto quello non gli importasse, lasciando Loqi senza parole. Si aspettava altre domande, magari stupore e qualche complimento, ma di certo non era nei suoi progetti il venire ignorato in quel modo. Quello, ovviamente, non gli impedì di chiudere lo sportellone e di seguire Cid fino al garage, dove li stava aspettando una ragazza che prima non aveva visto.

Era bionda e sporca di grasso, con degli abiti succinti che riportavano il logo del garage e che avrebbero acceso l'immaginazione di qualsiasi uomo, tant'è che Loqi arrivò senza problemi a paragonarla a una di quelle modelle che si vedevano apparire nei calendari sexy che tanto piacevano ad alcuni dei suoi colleghi più arrapati.

La squadrò critico, chiedendosi se fosse un qualcosa tipo  _ ragazza immagine,  _ una persona assunta per attirare clientela.

«Fatti aiutare dal signorino qui a scaricare e controllare il carico», dichiarò Cid, sedendosi di nuovo sul suo sdraio con un basso lamento.

«Agli ordini, nonno!», rispose lei, lasciando Loqi ovviamente spiazzato.

_ "Nonno?" _ , ripeté mentalmente.

Non vi era alcuna somiglianza, ma non poteva assolutamente aver sentito male. Solo per puro istinto di sopravvivenza decise di tenere la bocca chiusa riguardo i suoi dubbi sul ruolo della giovane donna lì al garage.

«Ehi! Sono Cindy! Meccanico di questo garage e nipote di Cid!», si presentò questa affiancandolo con fare amichevole, mostrando un carattere del tutto diverso da quello dell’uomo. Come Cid, parlava anche lei con l’accento di Leide, ma la voce era morbida e dolce, quasi piacevole da ascoltare.

«Loqi Argentum...», rispose, tentando di non mostrarsi troppo critico nel sentirla definirsi il  _ meccanico di quel garage _ .

Non che non si fidasse, ma non era mai stato bravo nel non giudicare un libro dalla copertina. Per lui le apparenze importavano, perché era in quel modo che funzionava il mondo: tutti si facevano una prima idea delle persone e pochi erano disposti ad accettare di aver sbagliato.

Fortunatamente, si disse, lui non rientrava in quel gruppo di individui. Perché per quanto le apparenze fossero importanti per lui, si sentiva anche abbastanza maturo per accettare uno sbaglio. Quindi, Cindy poteva essere sia il meccanico dell'officina che nipote del leggendario Cid Sophiar, ma per quando riguardava la sua bravura? Per rispondere a quella domanda intendeva quasi metterla alla prova e vederla a lavoro, e solo dopo quel punto avrebbe scelto se fidarsi o meno delle apparenze.

«Argentum, uh?», ripeté lei, guardandolo con un mezzo sorrisetto, mentre si incamminavano verso il camioncino, «Mi suona familiare».

Quello, ovviamente, fece drizzare le orecchie di Loqi, facendogli dimenticare in un attimo tutti i suoi pensieri sulle prime impressioni. Aprì la bocca e la richiuse un paio di volte, trovando solo dopo qualche momento una sorta di equilibrio.

«Ah sì?», mormorò, cercando in quel modo di non dare troppo peso alla sua voce, anche se i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di curiosità e speranza. Aveva quasi la certezza che si trattasse di Prompto - quant altri Argentum potevano passare per Hammerhead? -, però non voleva chiederlo così direttamente.

«Ho incontrato un altro ragazzo ieri, sempre Argentum. Biondo, macchina fotografica. Un po' la testa tra le nuvole,  _ un raggio di sole _ », commentò Cindy divertita.

_ "Sì, è proprio Prompto _ ", pensò subito con un piccolo sorriso palesemente sollevato.

«E... stava bene?», le chiese senza trattenersi.

Le labbra della ragazza si piegarono dolcemente verso l'alto, come se avesse intuito il loro legame e la sua preoccupazione.

«Era in forma», svelò e Loqi si esibì in un sospiro ulteriormente rilassato, «immagino che Prompto sia tuo fratello, giusto?», aggiunse poi lei con leggerezza.

«Lo è...», rispose a sua volta.

«Noto una certa somiglianza», ridacchiò lei, mentre Loqi, sorridendo per l’affermazione della giovane donna, apriva per la seconda volta lo sportellone del camioncino. In quel modo lasciò cadere, almeno per il momento, il discorso su Prompto, decidendo invece di dedicarsi al lavoro.

«Quindi... cosa hai portato dalla capitale? Le consegne da Insomnia sono sfortunatamente rare e di conseguenza qui arriva davvero pochissimo materiale interessante e realmente nuovo», riprese la giovane donna, guardando con curiosità le scatole.

«Posso solo immaginare quanto la situazione sia critica qui fuori, speriamo che con il trattato di pace tutto si risolva», commentò, prendendo il foglio di carico per mostrarlo a Cindy, la quale lo lesse con attenzione.

«Vedo dei  _ giocattoli _ proprio interessanti in lista!», dichiarò con ammirazione, «E di sicuro questi ricambi ci faranno comodo. Abbiamo usato alcuni dei nostri pezzi migliori per la macchina del Principe», proseguì, parlando con tono amichevole e tranquillo, tant'è che lo stesso Loqi si sentì quasi contagiato da quel suo atteggiamento.

«La Regalia ha avuto problemi?», le chiese infatti incuriosito, prendendo uno degli scatoloni, dimenticandosi totalmente di avere addosso degli indumenti poco adatti a quel tipo di lavoro. Si sentiva più tranquillo dopo aver ricevuto quelle notizie riguardanti Prompto e, animato da quella positività, non poté non sentirsi pronto a dimostrare a Cid di non avere paura di sporcarsi.

«Nulla di grave», rispose Cindy, affiancandolo per spiegargli dove lasciare la scatola all'interno dell'officina, «niente che il nonno non possa sistemare! E non ho mai visto una macchina più bella», aggiunse, con voce più dolce, quasi ammirata.

Loqi annuì senza pensare, trovandosi pienamente d'accordo con la sua affermazione.

«Penso di non esagerare nel definirla un capolavoro di meccanica ed estetica. Gli interni sono un vero e proprio gioiello. A partire dai sedili in pelle antiscivolo fino al sistema radio. Inoltre, per quel che mi riguarda, la carrozzeria ha un design elegante ma non pacchiano», commentò senza nascondere la sua stessa ammirazione per la Regalia.

«Poi il suo motore è uno dei migliori in circolazione nonostante l'età della macchina», assentì Cindy.

«Fa da zero a cento in quattro secondi», aggiunse Loqi, appoggiando lo scatolone con un po' di fatica, arrotolando subito dopo le maniche della maglia che stava indossando.

«Per non parlare delle pompe idrauliche e di quelle dell'olio, sono davvero di un'altro livello. Niente in confronto a quello che si trova fuori dalla capitale», proseguì la giovane donna, tornando indietro con lui fino al camioncino, dove insieme scaricarono un altro scatolone un po' più ingombrante e pesante.

Da una parte Loqi avrebbe voluto impedirle di prendere quel peso, ma aveva come l'impressione che la giovane donna se la sarebbe presa per una simile  _ discriminazione.  _ Non conosceva ancora le sue reali capacità, ma di una cosa era certo: era una donna che faceva un lavoro duro e prettamente maschile, doveva aver lottato con le unghie e con i denti per non farsi sottovalutare. E lui non voleva inimicarsi né la nipote di Cid e né tanto meno l'uomo in persona.

«Non mi convince solo il cambio automatico sequenziale», commentò, proseguendo quel discorso che si stava rivelando davvero piacevole.

«Pare sia stata una richiesta esplicita del Re. Trovava difficoltà con le marce», rispose Cindy, svelando un qualcosa che, come Loqi intuì facilmente, doveva esserle stata raccontata da Cid in persona.

«Un vero peccato», proseguì, «una macchina si guida veramente solo con il cambio manuale».

«È tutta questione di  _ sentire _ la macchina, di averne  _ il controllo _ , vero?»

Loqi annuì senza nascondere il suo compiacimento. Gli era bastata quella semplice affermazione per mettere da parte ogni dubbio e riserva tu Cindy. Era certo di aver trovato un’ottima interlocutrice, e continuò con non poco piacere a parlare non solo della vettura del Re ma anche di altre automobili mentre scaricavano le scatole.

Era stato un discorso davvero illuminante, tant'è che alla fine del lavoro non poté non sentirsi soddisfatto e anche sollevato per essere riuscito a cambiare idea su Cindy, arrivando addirittura a provare una sorta di ammirazione per lei. Era una giovane donna, stupenda e intelligente. Forte e testarda abbastanza da fare un lavoro duro e pesante. Le sue conoscenze sui motori erano sconfinate e parlava con una passione tale da essere quasi contagiosa. Quegli abiti succinti erano solo l’affermazione della sicurezza acquistata negli anni - e anche un modo per superare il calore di Leide.

Si concessero entrambi una pausa al termine del lavoro e Loqi notò con un moto d'orgoglio le occhiate cariche d'invidia che alcuni uomini del ristorante gli stavano rivolgendo nel vederlo sedersi al bancone insieme a Cindy.

Continuarono a discutere anche dopo il pasto, e Loqi si ritrovò addirittura ad indossare una delle tute di Hammerhead su invito della giovane donna. Perché come era ovvio, i suoi indumenti si erano infatti sporcati con il lavoro, e quando Cindy gli propose di unirsi a lei per lavorare su una che aveva portato lì quella mattina… non poté non accettare. Con quella ritrovata comodità iniziò a lavorare con la donna, sotto lo sguardo palesemente soddisfatto e per nulla seccato di Cid - cosa che gli fece pensare un fiero e orgoglioso:  _ «Chi aveva paura di sporcarsi, eh?» _

Solo con il tramonto ormai prossimo si rese conto dell'orario e si chiese se non fosse stato quello l'obbiettivo finale di Cor, perché dopo la partenza di Prompto e con tutti i dubbi riguardo la presenza di Niflheim a Insomnia, non credeva di poter trascorrere una giornata simile, in modo così leggero e tranquillo, soprattutto con persone come Cindy e Cid.

Si era sentito bene, aveva avuto modo di confrontarsi con degli individui talentuosi e intelligenti. Neanche un’intera serata di shopping sarebbe stata in grado di farlo sentire così appagato, e anche per quel motivo non esitò ad accettare l'offerta della giovane donna di restare a dormire lì ad Hammerhead.

«I Daemon stanno per uscire», disse infatti Cindy, «e noi abbiamo il divano letto libero. Sentiti libero di parcheggiarti lì».

Non che Loqi avesse una gran voglia di dormire su un divano letto - era abituato a un tipo ben diverso di materasso -, ma trovò ugualmente semplice accettare quella proposta. Lo stesso Cid parve acconsentire senza alcun problema all’idea della nipote, mugugnando solo un qualche avvertimento sul non fare troppo rumore dopo una certa ora.

Si spostarono tutti e tre nello stabile dietro il mini-market che si rivelò essere l'appartamento dei due. Non era un ambiente ordinato - simile a quelli che Loqi era solito frequentare -, ma non era neanche  _ realmente caotico _ . Era come se Cindy e Cid si fossero portati il  _ lavoro a casa  _ ed era quasi piacevole oltre che interessante osservare ciò che facevano nella loro vita privata. Vide infatti alcuni fogli con progetti meccanici e istruzioni, attrezzatura e oggetti smontati per metà, e anche delle armi che sembravano essere state costruite con pezzi di ricambio. Tutto quello aveva fascino e si interessò addirittura a quelle stesse armi, trovando in Cid un vero e proprio esperto nel campo - soprattutto riguardo l'arsenale imperiale.

Dopo la cena l'anziano uomo si congedò andando a letto e Cindy, incapace di andare a letto così presto, portò Loqi sul tetto del mini-market, collegato al loro appartamento. Era una piccola terrazza con alcuni alberelli di frutta che, come spiegò la giovane donna, venivano curati soprattutto da Takka, il proprietario del Pit Stop.

«Generalmente vengo qui quando voglio rilassarmi», ammise Cindy, sedendosi sul bordo della terrazza, lasciando i piedi a penzoloni verso il basso.

Loqi la imitò subito, guardandosi attorno. C’era una bella vista da quella posizione, poteva vedere tutta Hammerhead e l’aria era fresca e rassicurante.

«Quando voglio rilassarmi, di solito, mi preparo del tea e leggo un libro», rispose lui, scrollando le spalle con naturalezza.

Non sentiva quasi il bisogno di atteggiarsi, gli sembrava come stare con  _ 'qualcuno di famiglia' _ come quando era con Prompto, ed era una sensazione piacevole e già immaginava la faccia di suo fratello quando gli avrebbe raccontato di quella giornata.

«Ognuno fa quel che può, no? Poi, immagino che la vita a Insomnia sia molto diversa da qui», commentò l'altra e Loqi non poté non assentire con un piccolo sorriso.

«Più caotica a tratti, ma ammetto di essere un po’ abitudinario», rispose.

«Anche la mia vita è abbastanza abitudinaria. Andare a recuperare le macchine in panne, aggiustarle… mai che ci siano macchine interessanti come la Regalia», rise lei.

«Una volta ho messo le mani su un blindato magitek… qui magari sarebbe più semplice farlo».

«Se mi dai una settimana potrei procurartene quanti ne vuoi».

«Non tentarmi. Potrei prenderlo sul serio e aspettarti a Insomnia entro la settimana prossima».

«Chissà, potrebbe essere la prima volta in città», ammise Cindy e Loqi non poté non interessarsi vagamente a quell’argomento. 

«Non ci sei mai stata?», la interrogò e davanti al cenno di rifiuto della giovane donna, continuò con un: «Non hai mai pensato di trasferirti nella capitale?»

«A volte», assentì Cindy, «ma il mio lavoro è qui. Inoltre non lascerei mai il nonno da solo. E lui si rifiuta di tornare a Insomnia. Pensa, non sente il Re da quasi trent'anni», raccontò.

«Magari ora con la pace tutto sarà diverso», mormorò, prendendo il cellulare per controllare la presenza di notifiche o messaggi da parte di Prompto e Cor - la giornata era stata così piena che si era quasi dimenticato di controllare lo smartphone. L'orologio segnava le otto meno venti e rimase ovviamente deluso nel non trovare neanche una comunicazione da parte dei due. Si tranquillizzò in parte quando vide la totale mancanza di segnale.

«É normale?», domandò, mostrando lo smartphone alla giovane donna.

«Uh?», Cindy si sporse verso di lui poi, prendendo a sua volta il suo cellulare, si ritrovò a confermare lo stesso problema, «Neanche il mio sembra dare segni di vita...»

«Quindi è strano?».

«Generalmente il segnale è molto forte, ma probabilmente qualche Daemon ha colpito uno dei ripetitori. A volte succede», sminuì lei.

Loqi assentì ma si bloccò quando sentì uno strano rumore sopra le loro teste. Sia lui che Cindy si scambiarono uno sguardo prima di sporgersi un poco per cercare di capire da dove provenisse quella sorta di vibrazione, accompagnata dal rumore basso dei motori a propulsione. Nel cielo scuro videro delle luci rosse lampeggiare e non faticarono a riconoscere i tratti di un'immensa aeronave che, lenta ed accompagnata da altre un po' più piccole, volava verso la capitale.

«Ma che diavolo...», Loqi rimase bloccato nell'osservare quello strano spettacolo e i dubbi che lo avevano braccato quella mattina tornarono prepotenti, investendolo con violenza.

«Cosa... significa?», mormorò a sua volta sorpresa Cindy.

«L'Impero...», soffiò, stringendosi istintivamente il polso.

«Ma oggi doveva esserci il trattato...»

Loqi annuì, mordendosi le labbra. Guardò ancora il cellulare e poi il cielo che, lontano verso Insomnia, si stava colorando di rosso.

Una delle prime parole che lampeggiò nella sua mente fu  _ 'Tradimento' _ , ma venne subito sostituita da delle sensazioni ancora più forti, come la paura e la preoccupazione. Perché non sapeva cosa stesse accadendo lì in città né cosa fosse successo di tanto grave per arrivare a quella situazione visto il dispiego bellico imperiale.

«Dobbiamo fare qualcosa...», sussurrò istintivamente, pensando alle migliaia di persone nella capitale che aspettavano quel trattato con gioia e speranza.

«Cosa?»

«Vado a Insomnia!», rispose, alzandosi in piedi ma la mano di Cindy, stretta attorno al suo braccio lo fermò prima di poter fare un passo verso l'entrata di quella terrazza.

«Ci sono i Daemon là fuori! Non arriveresti neanche fino ai cancelli! E poi cosa faresti?», gli chiese, costringendolo a guardarla negli occhi, «Morto non serviresti a nessuno!»

Loqi strinse i pugni. Aveva ragione ma non poteva stare li fermo con le mani in mano mentre la sua casa veniva distrutta e tutte le persone che conosceva si trovavano in pericolo.

_ "Almeno Prompto non è li", _ si disse nervoso, trovando almeno in quello un piccola nota positiva, perché era certo che neanche Cindy sarebbe riuscita a fermarlo e neanche i Daemon: lui sarebbe andato a recuperare suo fratello. Anche a costo di scontrarsi con l'Impero.

«Ma non possiamo...»

«Non... possiamo fare niente...», mormorò Cindy. La voce della giovane donna era strana, chiaramente preoccupata e spaventata, impotente. Da soli, senza mezzi in grado di affrontare la notte con i suoi Daemon, non potevano fare nulla di concreto.

«Dannazione», imprecò, scostandosi i capelli dal volto con un movimento nervoso, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dalla lontana Insomnia.

Odiava quella sensazione di impotenza e di ignoranza... perché lentamente tanti altri pensieri iniziarono ad affollare la sua mente.

_ "Io dovevo essere li" _ , si disse infatti, ma Cor lo aveva spinto a lasciare Insomnia, come se... avesse sempre saputo. Aveva già pensato che quel gesto potesse essere uno dei tentativi dell'uomo di proteggerlo, ma in quel momento gli sembrava tutto così reale e diverso.

Cor e la Guardia Reale, su ordine di Re Regis, si sarebbero dovuti occupare dei cittadini di Lucis durante la firma del trattato, una sorta di  _ servizio d'ordine _ e di conseguenza non sapeva assolutamente dove l'uomo fosse esattamente in quel momento anche se conoscendo il suo passato militare e il legame che aveva con il Re e la famiglia reale... poteva benissimo aver avuto uno dei suoi colpi di testa ed essere lì, nel campo di battaglia cittadino.

_ "Maledetto bastardo" _ , pensò continuando a mordersi le labbra per l'irritazione.

Ancora una volta si ritrovò a dirsi che avrebbe preferito che Cor ne avesse parlato con lui. Avrebbe voluto sapere cosa stava passando per la testa dell'uomo al posto di essere tenuto all'oscuro di tutto in quel modo, e a poco gli importava che quel viaggio potesse venire definito, con buone possibilità, una vera e propria salvezza per lui, perché non aveva alcun peso se non sapeva che fine avesse fatto Cor.

_ "Sei l'Immortale" _ , si disse, guardando ancora verso la città che gli sembrava sempre più lontana,  _ "Quindi vedi di tornare intero o dovrai vedertela con me" _ .

  
  
  
  


Loqi fu impossibile dormire quella notte. Dopo aver lasciato la terrazza, lui e Cindy si erano spostati nella cucina dell'appartamento e lì consumarono insieme del tea - più che altro una sorta di gentilezza da parte della giovane donna, che si era evidentemente ricordata cosa gli aveva detto Loqi neanche un'ora prima -, le loro chiacchiere, per quanto sommesse, erano talmente cariche di preoccupazione che lo stesso Cid si svegliò per riprenderli.

L'uomo venne subito messo al corrente della situazione e quello parve in parte lenire il suo malumore. Infatti la preoccupazione e il dubbio attraversarono anche i suoi occhi, ma per puro orgoglio sembrò voler continuare a nascondersi dietro il suo caratteraccio: «Anche se state qui a chiacchierare non cambierà niente! L'unica cosa che cambia è che domani sarete troppo stanchi per affrontare le conseguenze di questa cosa».

Non aveva tutti i torti ma ovviamente per Loqi fu impossibile riuscire a trovare pace sul divano letto. Riuscì sì e no a dormire per poco più di un'ora, ma quello non gli impedì di sognare il laboratorio dove era nato, la sua casa andare a fuoco e morte...

Al suo risveglio vide per fortuna il cielo più chiaro fuori dalla finestra e, raccattando le sue cose, decise di non attendere oltre per partire alla volta di Insomnia. Gli sembrava maleducato lasciare Hammerhead senza avvisare nessuno, senza salutare chi lo aveva ospitato e aiutato durante quella notte... ma doveva andare. Doveva tornare a casa e cercare quel maledetto bastardo che rispondeva al nome di Cor Leonis.

Guardò nervosamente il suo cellulare, il cui orologio segnava le cinque e mezza del mattino, e le sue speranze di vedere un minimo segnale di linea telefonica si spensero davanti alla scritta:  _ "No Signal". _

Sospirando, scivolò fuori dall'appartamento, andando verso il suo camioncino. Le nuvole in cielo non promettevano di certo una bella giornata e lui non poté non trovarlo azzeccato nella situazione che stava vivendo.

Salì sul sedile dell'autista, e cercò di infilare la chiave nel blocchetto d’accensione senza però riuscirci. Gli tremava la mano e per un momento gli sembrò quasi di vedere tutto sfocato. Trattenne il respiro e solo dopo essersi concentrato riuscì nel suo intento.

Si lasciò sfuggire un’imprecazione, e si appoggiò con entrambe le braccia al volante, chinandosi su di esse fino a nascondere il viso. Sentiva le gambe tremare e le dita pizzicare, era palesemente agitato e sapeva benissimo di non potersi mettere alla guida in quelle condizioni.

Doveva riuscire a controllarsi e a calmare il suo corpo perché aveva bisogno di tornare a casa... doveva sapere che cosa era successo e soprattutto quanto quella sua salvezza era costata a Leonis.

Non voleva pensare che gli fosse successo qualcosa, ma era un soldato... era sempre immischiato in battaglie e scontri che potevano concludersi nel peggiore dei modi. E per quanto il suo soprannome fosse  _ l'Immortale _ , Cor era  _ mortale _ come tutti quanti.

Si morse le labbra, ormai screpolate a causa di tutte quelle ripetute torture, facendo poi un balzo quando sentì qualcuno bussare al suo finestrino. Il cuore gli saltò subito in gola per lo spavento, e solo dopo aver incrociato gli occhi verdi di Cindy si sentì in parte rassicurato.

Aprì lo sportello permettendo alla giovane donna di poter parlare con lui tranquillamente.

«Scusa se me ne stavo andando senza salutare», esordì subito.

«Nessun problema, capisco la situazione», rispose Cindy con dolcezza, senza nascondere in quel tono morbido la sua preoccupazione, «più che altro te ne stavi andando senza fare colazione e immagino che tu non abbia neanche dormito granché», concluse, porgendogli una lattina di Ebony e un sacchetto di carta.

Loqi non aveva mai apprezzato il sapore del caffè e non era neanche certo che, con quell'agitazione, fosse il caso di assumere della caffeina. Però prese ugualmente ciò che la giovane gli aveva portato con tanta gentilezza, ringraziandola brevemente.

«Non posso restare qui... devo sapere che sta succedendo...», mormorò poi, cercando di farsi coraggio a sua volta.

Cindy annuì facendosi più seria, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla macchina parcheggiata accanto al camioncino.

«Le notizie arriveranno presto anche qui».

«Lo so ma è...»

_ «Diverso _ , lo so», annuì lei.

Assentì anche Loqi, aprendo il sacchetto dal quale sentì subito provenire un buon profumo. Estrasse un cornetto fumante e, senza pensarci troppo su, lo addentò. Non aveva realmente fame, ma il suo odore era invitante e sentiva di avere bisogno di fare un qualcosa di  _ 'normale' _ visto che la sua vita sembrava non avere più una linea logica da seguire.

«Takka li ha appena sfornati per la colazione al Pit Stop», spiegò Cindy e Loqi, masticando lentamente, assentì con il capo. Era buono e la confettura era dolce al punto giusto, quei sapori però lo spinsero a pensare di nuovo a casa e ai cornetti che era abituato a mangiare a Insomnia... forse non li avrebbe più riassaggiati a seconda di come era andato quell'attacco.

Deglutì quasi con difficoltà, abbassando il cornetto senza riuscire a continuare a mangiare. Sentiva lo stomaco chiuso e non era certo che sarebbe stato in grado di mandare giù un altro boccone.

«Era... molto buono, grazie», mormorò.

«C'era... qualcuno che ti aspettava a Insomnia?», indagò Cindy, abbassando la voce come se quello fosse un segreto. Probabilmente si era resa conto della sua riservatezza e questo, Loqi, non poté non apprezzarlo.

«Mio fratello è in viaggio...», rispose, «lui dovrebbe essere al sicuro... ma c'è una  _ testa di cazzo _ che non so che fine abbia fatto e se non è morto giuro che  _ lo ammazzo io _ », concluse ringhiando, incapace di trattenere la rabbia che si mischiava alla preoccupazione che era esplosa in un solo momento.

Cindy annuì, piegando un poco le labbra verso l'alto.

«Devi proprio tenere tanto a lui», commentò, strappando a Loqi un mugugno non ben definito, che divenne un verso sorpreso quando alle loro orecchie giunse il rumore di una macchina. Aveva passato l'intera giornata lì poco meno di ventiquattrore prima e non erano state tante le vetture si erano fermate ad Hammerhead... e il fatto che fosse giunta lì proprio a quell'ora poteva significare solo una cosa: proveniva da Insomnia.

Guardò Cindy con gli occhi sgranati e questa, spostandosi un poco, gli permise di scendere dal camioncino in tutta la libertà per poi seguirlo verso le pompe di benzina della località dove una macchina dalla carrozzeria nera si era appena fermata per fare il pieno.

L'uomo alla pompa era familiare agli occhi di Loqi e quella sensazione divenne una conferma quando vide scendere dalla vettura altre due persone. La prima era Monica, una delle colleghe di Cor nella Guardia Reale - e di conseguenza l'uomo era Dustin, se non ricordava male il nome -, mentre la seconda era Iris, la sorella minore dello Scudo del Principe Noctis. Gli bastò quello per muoversi più velocemente, con il cuore in gola per il nervosismo e l'apprensione.

«Monica!», rallentò solo a poco meno di due metri dalla macchina con il fiato corto come se avesse fatto una maratona.

La donna lo guardò sorpresa e tesa, come se fosse pronta a tirare fuori un'arma, ma nel riconoscerlo le sue spalle sembrarono abbassarsi visibilmente.

«Loqi... come hai...?», esordì incerta per poi sciogliersi in un: «Oh… sono sollevata dal vederti sano e salvo».

Loqi deglutì, cercando di trattenere la vera domanda che voleva farle riguardo Cor.

«Anche io...», rispose infatti, rivolgendosi poi a tutti i presenti, anche all'uomo anziano che era rimasto nella macchina insieme ad un bambino, «sono felice che… stiate tutti bene…», concluse umettandosi le labbra.

«Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui?», gli chiese Monica, lanciando un’occhiata a Cindy.

«… Cor mi ha detto che spettava a me portare dei materiali meccanici qui ad Hammerhead, ieri», spiegò, tentando di nascondere la sorpresa. Come era possibile che Monica non sapesse niente? Cor aveva fatto di testa sua?

Quel pensiero riuscì in parte a infastidirlo, ma fu in grado di non soffermarsi troppo su quel punto proprio grazie a tutte le domande che voleva fare alle due Guardie Reali. Erano così tante che non sapeva neanche da dove iniziare, ma solo una sembrò prendere la priorità.

«Lui che fine ha fatto?», sbottò infatti, senza dare il tempo agli altri di aprire bocca.

«Abbiamo ricevuto l'ordine di scortare la signorina Iris al sicuro», rispose Dustin, «e di occuparci di organizzare di nuovo le forze per una difensiva».

Aveva aggirato la risposta e quello fece non poco irritare e preoccupare Loqi.

«Significa che non avete sue notizie?»

Monica annuì, senza nascondere a sua volta un po' di tensione.

«Ho ragione di pensare che al momento stia cercando di ripristinare le linee telefoniche. Ci siamo sentiti tramite radio ed era quella la sua meta successiva. Tuttavia, così lontano da Insomnia non abbiamo segnale radio per confermare la sua posizione», spiegò.

«… è da solo?»

«Temo di sì. Prima che le comunicazioni venissero interrotte, il Generale ha incaricato la Guardia Reale di proteggere i civili rimasti a Insomnia. Molti non hanno avuto l'opportunità di scappare e sono rimasti lì», rispose Monica.

«Secondo alcune intercettazioni, non verrà fatto alcun male ai civili. Ma la prudenza non è mai troppa», aggiunse subito Dustin, ma la mente di Loqi era rimasta ferma alla prima risposta della donna.

Cor era da solo, ed era un perfetto idiota. Cosa credeva di fare contro l’Impero? Era una missione suicida.

«Andrà tutto bene», esordì Iris, attirando su di sé lo sguardo di Loqi, «è… è di Cor l’Immortale che stiamo parlando…».

La ragazza aveva delle occhiaie profonde cerchiate di rosso ed era molto pallida, ma si stava sforzando di sorridergli e rassicurarlo, anche se era chiaro che non fosse quello il suo stato d'animo. Per quel motivo Loqi si sentì quasi in dovere di annuire per non far pesare il suo umore sulle spalle della giovane che, ovviamente, doveva aver passato l'inferno prima di poter arrivare fin lì.

«Cosa è successo?», chiese infatti, abbassando la voce.

«Al momento non abbiamo informazioni certe su quanto è accaduto all’interno della Cittadella», rispose Dustin, «ma siamo stati attaccati, e abbiamo perso i poteri che il Re ci aveva donato».

Loqi trattenne il respiro e notò Iris fare lo stesso. Era un collegamento semplice da fare, se avevano perso i poteri poteva significare solo una cosa: Re Regis non era sopravvissuto. E come ovvia conseguenza, anche il suo Scudo doveva essere morto. Pure Cindy parve afferrare quel ragionamento e si fece avanti con il suo accento amichevole e un leggero sorriso per incoraggiare sia Iris che il ragazzino rimasto all'interno della vettura.

«Perché non venite con me? Avete sicuramente bisogno di mangiare qualcosa. Offro io», propose e, dopo un cenno affermativo da parte dei membri della Guardia Reale, Cindy si allontanò con i due più giovani e l’anziano.

Rimasto solo con Monica e Dustin, Loqi si concesse un sospiro.

«Quindi... la città?», domandò, «Tutto il trattato era... una copertura?»

La donna annuì pensierosa.

«Era una possibilità che abbiamo cercato di tenere sempre a mente, ma l'attacco è stato più duro di quanto previsto», esordì. Non si stava sbilanciando e Loqi comprese facilmente che lui, in quanto civile, non poteva ricevere informazioni dettagliate.

«Al momento la città è in mano all'Impero», riprese Dustin, «e sfortunatamente non ci sono notizie di Sua Grazia Lunafreya».

«Cosa? Non... doveva essere ad Altissia?»

«Non hai seguito i notiziari?», chiese l'uomo, sorpreso.

Loqi scosse il capo, mostrandosi palesemente spiazzato e un po' imbarazzato. Non aveva avuto tempo né l'umore adatto per seguire i telegiornali e interessarsi realmente a cosa stava succedendo in città.

«Si è presentata l'altro ieri a Insomnia, insieme alla delegazione imperiale», lo aggiornò Monica, «ma non era presente al trattato e non si hanno altre notizie...»

«Ma il matrimonio? Il Principe...», mormorò. Suo fratello era partito per arrivare ad Altissia dove, secondo il piano, avrebbero incontrato Sua Grazia Lunafreya. Era una missione semplice anche se, ovviamente, non era priva di rischi. Quindi… se l’Oracolo non era ad Altissia… che fine aveva fatto Prompto?

«Senza segnale telefonico siamo tagliati fuori da tutto... possiamo solo sperare che il Generale riesca nella sua missione».

Loqi sospirò ancora. Quel discorso non l'aveva assolutamente rassicurato, ma al contrario si sentiva ancora più nervoso e in pensiero per la sorte sia di suo fratello che di Leonis. Poteva fare ben poco per risolvere quella situazione, anzi: non poteva fare assolutamente niente. Non poteva tornare a casa, non poteva contattare Prompto né Cor... l'unica cosa che poteva fare era… aspettare.

«D'accordo...», mormorò più per se stesso, per poi rivolgersi di nuovo a Monica e Dustin, «quindi... ora le vostre mosse... come dobbiamo muoverci qui fuori...»

«Dustin porterà la signorina Iris, Jared e Talcott a Lestallum», riprese la donna, «io andrò all'avamposto dei cacciatori ai confini di Leide e Duscae. Da lì cercheremo di riformare la nostra linea difensiva. Per quanto riguarda la tua posizione, temo sia la stessa di tutti coloro che sono riusciti ad allontanarsi da Insomnia prima della chiusura dei cancelli e della creazione dei blocchi imperiali. Personalmente sono certa che la tua presenza potrà esserci utile in futuro», aggiunse infine con tono più confidenziale.

«Cercherò... di rendermi utile...», rispose senza nascondere la sua incertezza. In un'altra situazione si sarebbe sentito onorato e anche orgoglioso per quella palese fiducia nelle sue capacità, ma in quell'istante la sua testa era occupata da ben altre priorità.

«Penso che prenderemo qualcosa per il viaggio poi ci rimetteremo in marcia. Tu resti qui?», gli chiese Monica poco dopo.

Sempre incerto sulla risposta e su come comportarsi, Loqi scosse il capo.

«Al momento penso attenderò notizie», commentò.

Tutto il suo mondo sembrava aver perso senso e non sapeva come reagire, perché per quanto fosse tremendamente preoccupato non si sentiva sul punto di fare una qualche scenata. Era come se tutte le sue emozioni fossero rimaste bloccate all'interno del suo corpo, stipate l'una sull'altra, lasciandolo quasi incapace di esprimere ciò che stava provando in quegli istanti.

Non sapeva che fine avessero fatto le persone alle quali teneva di più al mondo e non poté non chiedersi se fosse quello il prezzo della sua salvezza. Perché se Cor non lo avesse spinto fuori da Insomnia con quel  _ piccolo imbroglio _ , magari in quel momento si sarebbe ritrovato in una situazione diversa, con più informazioni... in realtà non sapeva esattamente come sarebbe potuta succedere una cosa simile, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensarci, a fare ipotesi su ipotesi, anche inconcludenti pur di non pensare al peggio.

  
  
  
  


Monica e gli altri restarono ad Hammerhead fino alle sette del mattino circa tra rifornimenti e aggiornamenti vari con alcuni cacciatori che si erano fermati lì, attratti dai movimenti imperiali. Loqi rifiutò ancora la proposta delle due Guardie Reali di seguirli in quel viaggio perché almeno per il momento preferiva restare lì al garage.

Con un pizzico di speranza si era detto che quello sarebbe stato il primo posto che Cor avrebbe raggiunto una volta fuori da Insomnia e intendeva restare lì proprio per quel motivo.

Di conseguenza aveva preso possesso di una delle macchine che Cindy doveva aggiustare e si era messo al lavoro, sperando di far passare il tempo il più velocemente possibile.

Perso nei suoi pensieri e nel motore della vettura sulla quale stava lavorando, non si era neanche reso conto della pioggia che aveva iniziato a bagnare il garage, né delle nuove aeronavi imperiali che lente volavano verso la capitale.

Fu un rumore, qualche ora dopo, a distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri: il famigliare  _ 'ping' _ del suo cellulare. Quel suono lo fece sussultare e, preso alla sprovvista, si lasciò quasi sfuggire di mano la pistola pneumatica che stava utilizzando sui dadi delle ruote. Appoggiò per terra l'attrezzo e, tremando visibilmente, tentò di prendere lo smartphone dalla tasca, ignorando le dita sporche di grasso.

Sentì, in rapida successione, altre notifiche e sullo schermo del cellulare vide apparire non solo degli utilissimi avvisi dei giochi che faceva sul cellulare, ma anche il nome di suo fratello e quello di Cor.

Due messaggi per Prompto e uno dell'uomo. Li osservò per qualche secondo poi, trattenendo il respiro, aprì per primi quelli di suo fratello. Uno dei due risaliva al giorno prima e conteneva alcune foto accompagnate da dei commenti.

Prompto gli diceva che il viaggio stava andando bene, che aveva conosciuto una  _ Dea dei Motori _ che l'aveva fatto dubitare riguardo la sua sessualità e che avrebbero alloggiato in una stanza super-lussuosa al Molo di Galdin. Era allegro, naturale e leggero come sempre. Ignaro di quanto stava succedendo a Insomnia mentre scriveva quelle parole.

Il secondo riportava invece la data odierna. Per prima cosa vide un selfie di Prompto che indicava, con un sorriso, il Principe ancora addormentato. Poi, scorrendo verso il basso, lesse un:  _ "Sembra che ci siano problemi con la linea telefonica! Forse perché siamo vicini al mare! È bellissimo! Quando Noct si sveglia partiamo per Altissia! Noct dice che vuole trovare un accordo con Luna per evitare ha matrimonio… vorrei fosse vero… comunque! Ci sono stati alcuni problemi con il traghetto ma abbiamo risolto, a quanto pare! Fatti sentire, okay? Di a Cor che lo saluto!" _ , accompagnato da alcune emoticon.

Sospirò quasi sollevato, Prompto stava bene, aveva scorto la solita tristezza legata al matrimonio ma…  _ stava bene _ . Doveva convincersi che non gli era successo niente e che, forse, in quel preciso istante si trovava proprio ad Altissia, al sicuro e soprattutto lontano dall'Impero e da tutti quei problemi.

Chiuse gli occhi, ripetendosi più volte quelle parole, fino a farle diventare l'unica verità alla quale voleva credere.

Solo dopo quel momento spostò il pollice sul messaggio di Cor, scoprendo dall'orario che risaliva a neanche un'ora prima. Era una frase, concisa come quelle che l'uomo era solito mandagli.

_ "Sarò ad Hammerhead per le 0900" _ .

I suoi occhi corsero subito verso l'orario, leggendo con non poca ansia che erano già le nove e dieci. Cor non era mai in ritardo e quel pensiero lo fece scattare in piedi con lo stomaco in subbuglio per la tensione.

Gli girò per un momento la testa a causa del suo movimento così repentino, e appoggiandosi al cofano della macchina provò a recuperare l’equilibrio perduto.

Chiuse gli occhi prendendo dei lunghi respiri, tentando al tempo stesso di ricapitolare per ritrovare almeno un po' di controllo, come quello che aveva mantenuto fino a quegli istanti. Ne aveva bisogno, per dare un senso a tutto.

_ "Okay" _ , si disse infatti,  _ "Cor è sopravvissuto ed è stato in grado di ripristinare le linee telefoniche" _ .

Quello era chiaro, aggiunse prontamente, altrimenti non avrebbe mai potuto ricevere quei messaggi.

_ "E per qualche motivo il messaggio è arrivato ora... forse... la riattivazione totale fino qui a Leide ci ha messo più tempo... o l'Impero ha rallentato questo processo..." _ , ipotizzò,  _ "però sono già le nove..." _

Trattenne ancora una volta il respiro per poi lasciarlo andare via lentamente più e più volte.

«Al diavolo...», mugugnò.

Cor era in ritardo, ma quello non cambiava niente. Quella situazione poteva, anzi: doveva essere classificata solo come un incidente di percorso. E per quel motivo lui gli sarebbe andato incontro, perché quell'idiota di sicuro si stava muovendo a piedi. Ci avrebbe messo una vita in quel modo.

Con passo deciso lasciò quindi il retro del garage, pronto a prendere il suo camioncino. Blocco imperiale o meno lui sarebbe arrivato fino a Insomnia se necessario perché non esisteva nessuno in grado di fermare Loqi Argentum.

Intravide subito Cid all'interno della struttura principale e con lui, cosa che lo lasciò pietrificato per qualche istante, c'era niente meno che Cor Leonis. Dritto e serio, con la spada in mano e vestito con la sua solita divisa da Guardia Reale.

Rimase immobile per qualche momento e solo quando l'uomo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui il tempo sembrò riprendere a scorrere.

«Tu...», sibilò.

Tutti i sentimenti che aveva trattenuto fino dentro di sé fino a quel momento sembrarono sul punto di esplodere ed era certo che neanche volendo sarebbe riuscito a trattenerli.

Lo raggiunse in pochi passi, tremando da capo a piedi.

«Sei un maledetto bastardo!», gli gridò contro, sentendo un piccolissimo pezzo della sua tensione scivolare via con quell'insulto.

«Loqi», rispose Cor. Il suo tono era calmo e quello, ovviamente, lo fece irritare di più se possibile. Era sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, e non sapeva se voleva abbracciarlo o prenderlo a pugni. Nel dubbio scelse la seconda opzione e caricò un pugno diretto al volto dell'uomo, che venne tuttavia bloccato con facilità da Leonis. Quello non lo fermò e tentò di colpirlo con l'altra mano che venne placcata sempre con estrema semplicità da Cor.

«Lasciami! Devo ammazzarti!», ringhiò divincolandosi con non poca irritazione per la posizione nella quale si era ritrovato ma che, nonostante tutto, gli permise di osservare con più attenzione il volto dell’uomo. All’inizio gli era sembrato di vederlo serio e controllato, impassibile come sempre, ma in quel momento riuscì a scorgere ben altro nella sua espressione. Gli occhi di Cor erano quasi arrossati e le labbra strette in una linea triste, ben diversa dalla solita che assumeva in genere.

Gli bastò quello per calmarsi e venire subito liberato dalla presa dell'uomo. Non lo aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni e non si sarebbe neanche mai sognato di schernirlo per quello, perché l'attacco a Insomnia forse lo aveva colpito più di chiunque altro. Cor aveva giurato di proteggere la famiglia reale e tutti i cittadini di Lucis, ma era come se avesse fallito in quella missione. Re Regis era morto e tanti altri innocenti avevano fatto quella stessa fine, tranne lui... che ancora una volta era sopravvissuto.

Conscio del dolore dell’uomo, non riuscì a trattenersi dall’allungare le braccia verso di lui, mettendosi in quota di piedi. Cor non lo bloccò questa volta e Loqi poté cingergli il collo per abbracciarlo.

Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che i suoi sensi si concentrassero solamente sull’uomo. Lo sentì infatti iniziare a rilassarsi lentamente mentre i loro corpi aderivano l'uno contro l’altro, e poté anche sentire contro il suo orecchio un basso sospiro. Era come se l'animo di Cor fosse stato appena privato di un peso, e Loqi non faticò a intuire quale perché lo aveva salvato. Leonis era riuscito a salvare qualcuno dall’attacco dell’Impero, una persona alla quale teneva.

La sua salvezza era come una vittoria, l'unica che Cor sembrava in grado di accettare dopo l'inferno che aveva probabilmente vissuto a Insomnia.

Per quanto Loqi continuasse a sentirsi arrabbiato, con la necessità di sfogare tutti  quei sentimenti che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento, non era in grado nascondere il suo sollievo e la felicità nel riaverlo lì tutto d'un pezzo. 

«Non sapevo ti piacessero i ragazzini come questo qui», commentò Cid.

Loqi sussultò e si allontanò un poco per osservare, tra imbarazzo e irritazione, l'anziano. Lo stesso Cid sembrava provato dalle notizie che aveva ricevuto in prima persona proprio da Cor, ma piuttosto che lasciarsi andare al dolore sembrò voler continuare affrontare quella situazione così delicata sempre con il suo orgoglio.

Tuttavia, per quanto fosse ammirevole, Loqi si sentì di tutt’altro avviso.

«Con tutto il rispetto:  _ vai al diavolo, Cid! _ », esclamò con le orecchie che gli stavano andando a fuoco, strappando nell'anziano una risata che non poté non farlo imbarazzare ulteriormente.

«Questo qui  _ mi piace _ , ragazzo. Puoi tenerlo», dichiarò diretto a Cor, allontanandosi poi verso l’uscita del garage, forse per lasciarli soli.

Loqi lo seguì con lo sguardo per qualche momento prima di riportare gli occhi su Leonis e di permettere alla sua mano aperta di andare a scontrarsi contro la guancia dell’uomo. Il rumore dello schiaffo gli ferì le orecchie, ma mai quanto la consapevolezza che, probabilmente, era stato Cor stesso a permettergli di colpirlo.

«Perché non mi hai avvisato che eri qui? Sei qui da tanto?», sibilò, incapace di trattenersi, continuando poi con un più accorato: «Perché non mi hai detto niente? Mi hai tenuto all’oscuro di tutto».

L'uomo non rispose in un primo momento.

«Non ero certo accadesse qualcosa», ammise piano, «e avresti rifiutato di partire se ti avessi esposto i miei dubbi», aggiunse, anticipando in quel modo l'altra domande che Loqi stava per rivolgergli. Non aveva tutti i torti, lui non avrebbe mai abbandonato Insomnia: non in quel modo almeno. Perché non era un privilegiato, non si sentiva migliore o più importante degli altri che invece erano rimasti in città.

«Non dovevi…», mormorò infatti.

«Non sta a te questa decisione», tagliò corto Cor.

«Avrei preferito sapere che cosa stava per succedere o quanto meno sentire i tuoi dubbi a proposito!», rispose senza nascondere l'irritazione e la preoccupazione, «Come credi che mi sia sentito?!»

«Lo so», annuì Leonis, «ma avevo bisogno di saperti al sicuro», aggiunse, lasciando Loqi spiazzato e imbarazzato.

Era stata un'affermazione così sincera e diretta che era giunta quasi inaspettata alle sue orecchie, era una sorta di ammissione di debolezza da parte di Cor, un qualcosa che Loqi aveva sempre cercato di scoprire ma che non era mai stato in grado di cogliere. Almeno fino a quel momento, dove si rese conto di essere lui stesso la debolezza dell’uomo.

Non sapeva se sentirsi o meno lusingato da quella scoperta.

«R-resti comunque un idiota per non avermi detto niente», rispose mugugnando, chiudendo poi quel discorso con un basso: «Come stai?»

«Sono vivo come vedi».

«Sai bene che non intendo questo», ribatté, Cor si prese qualche momento prima di rispondere.

«Temo di non aver tempo per pensarci», ammise, «il Re mi ha affidato una missione e devo portarla a termine».

«Ma questo non significa che tu non possa pensare a te stesso!»

«Tuo fratello sarà qui presto», tagliò corto Cor, «e devo raggiungere Monica».

La notizia dell’arrivo di Prompto lasciò Loqi spiazzato per un momento.

«Come? Sta venendo qui?»

«Non sono partiti ed hanno scoperto dell’attacco», spiegò l'uomo, «se lo desideri puoi attenderlo qui».

Voleva incontrare suo fratello al più presto, assicurarsi anche di persona che stesse bene, ma scoprì di provare una certa impellenza riguardo le varie alternative e il suo futuro più prossimo.

«Lo attenderò qui», rispose, «ma poi? Che cosa succederà?»

La sua vita era a Insomnia, lì con se non aveva niente. Non era nessuno. Non aveva un lavoro né la sicurezza della sua quotidianità, o un posto dove stare. Cindy l'avrebbe volentieri ospitato lì, e lui l'avrebbe aiutata con il garage in cambio di vitto e alloggio… ma non era certo di voler restare ad Hammerhead.

«Sei libero di muoverti come preferisci».

«Stronzate!», ribatté senza pensarci due volte, «Questa è una tua responsabilità! Mi hai messo tu in questa situazione!»

«Hai sempre un modo particolare per ringraziare», commentò Cor, con un tono un poco più leggero.

Loqi strinse le labbra, pronto a impuntarsi e a farsi valere con le unghie e con i denti. Gli era grato, certo, ma aveva ben altre priorità e aveva bisogno di risposte e sicurezze.

«Non è questo il punto!», rispose, «Perché ora tu andrai chissà dove a fare la tua missione, Insomnia è caduta e siamo nelle mani dell’Impero. Non ho uno scopo, un impiego… un luogo dove stare…»

Cor, sorprendentemente, annuì come se avesse compreso il suo problema.

«Lo so», assentì infatti, «e spero che questa sia solo una situazione passeggera… e temo che per i primi tempi dovremo fare tutti dei sacrifici».

Era strano sentirlo parlare in quel modo e Loqi non poté non sentire ancora un groppo allo stomaco nel rendersi conto di quanto quei recenti fatti avessero realmente colpito l'uomo. Non si trattava solo della morte del Re, della missione e della sua sopravvivenza, era tutto un insieme e Loqi non era per davvero certo di riuscire a comprendere del tutto i suoi sentimenti.

Non doveva comportarsi da egoista, non quando aveva l'opportunità di essere vivo e di fare qualcosa per aiutare non solo Cor ma anche tutta la popolazione di Lucis.

«D’accordo. Allora permettimi di… fare qualcosa. Monica ha detto che le mie capacità saranno utili in futuro, ed è quello che voglio fare», dichiarò con decisione.

«Sarai sicuramente d’aiuto», assentì l’uomo, «molti dei mezzi che abbiamo, e quelli a disposizione dei Cacciatori, hanno bisogno di controlli approfonditi… so che sarai all’altezza di questo compito».

Non vi era accondiscendenza nella sua voce, più che altro Loqi lesse sollievo e gratitudine in quelle parole, era come se un altro peso avesse lasciato le spalle dell’uomo. Riuscì addirittura a intravedere della fiducia, la poteva leggere con chiarezza nei suoi occhi e non voleva deluderlo.

Si sentì a sua volta rassicurato da quei sentimenti, e non poté non lasciarsi sfuggire un lungo sospiro, liberando in quel modo un'altra parte di tutte quelle emozioni che aveva tenuto dentro di sé fino a quel momento.

«A una condizione», mormorò infatti, «devi tornare intero da questa tua missione. Farti sentire! Spesso! Non mi hai salvato la vita solo… solo per farmi morire di preoccupazione», concluse imbarazzato.

«Quindi ti preoccupi almeno un po'», dichiarò piano Cor, facendo storcere il naso di Loqi per il tono quasi ironico e intenerito, usato forse per alleggerire la tensione.

«N-non farmi pentire di questa scelta», rispose, «perché saresti costretto ad andare molto lontano per trovare una salvezza dalla mia furia», lo minacciò, trovando però ancora più rassicurante il poter discutere in quel modo, e cercando con un nuovo pugno di colpire il viso dell’uomo.

La sua mano, come era ovvio, venne bloccata da quella di Cor, ma ancor prima di tentare un nuovo e probabilmente fallimentare attacco, Leonis lo attirò a sé. Si sentì avvolgere dalle sue braccia, mentre le loro labbra si incontravano per un bacio lento e lungo, che riuscì a lasciarlo subito senza fiato.

Si sentì sollevato da quel gesto così familiare e ricambiando l’abbraccio, tentò di approfondire il contatto il più possibile.

«Stai attento, d'accordo?», mormorò l'uomo qualche minuto dopo, mettendo la parola fine a quel bacio senza però allontanarsi troppo da lui. La sua voce era roca e bassa, e non sembrava essere stato in grado di nascondere la sua preoccupazione, cosa che Loqi si ritrovò suo malgrado a condividere.

Si strinse a lui con più fermezza, aggrappandosi a Cor come se fosse la sua unica salvezza. Perché per quanto lo negasse, cercando di nascondersi dietro il suo orgoglio, quell’uomo era davvero importante per lui e mai come in quel momento, con il mondo che stava iniziando ad andare a pezzi, si sentiva sicuro di quei sentimenti.

«A-anche tu», rispose sincero, chiudendo gli occhi e sperando di poter far durare quell’abbraccio il più a lungo possibile.


End file.
